A little Totuvia PWP
by SiouxstarFromDA
Summary: Okay, here's another little smut drabble I wrote up because I ship this like no tomorrow on my Totomaru rp blog.


It had been several months since the fire mage and Juvia had become boyfriend and girlfriend that things started to take a turn for the sexy. After seeing her in a bathing suit, he couldn't get the image out of his head. In fact, he could feel it stoking his desire for the rain woman. At least he could take care of himself if need be, and this was one of those times unfortunately. He was lucky Juvia wasn't home.

Totomaru made his way to the bedroom and situated himself on the bed, taking off his uwagi and untying his hakama. Hooking his thumbs into the waistbands of his boxers and hakama, he pushed them down just enough to retrieve his member, which was almost completely stiff by now. The fire mage grabbed hold of it and started with long, slow strokes, closing his eyes and keeping the mental image of Juvia in mind. He panted and shivered a little, letting out a soft moan every now and then. "Ju-chan…"

He wasn't aware that his girlfriend had come home early from a job and had heard her nickname. She made her way to the source of the sound, only to find Totomaru masturbating on the bed. Juvia's cheeks reddened at the sight, having never seen him like this, and she gasped. His eyes shot open when he heard her, snapping his head to see her standing there. His face turned scarlet as he put a pillow over his hand and erection. "Juvia! I-I didn't know you were back! Eh…um…" The fire mage looked away from the rain woman, completely embarrassed.

Juvia walked over and sat next to him, cupping his cheek and turning his head so he could look at her. "It's okay, Juvia is not mad or upset at To-kun," she said, bending down and giving him a soft kiss. He kissed her back just as softly, sitting up while keeping the pillow over himself. What started innocently enough became much more than he expected. Their tongues played together between their lips, keeping Totomaru distracted as she moved the pillow and wrapped her fingers around his length. His eyes snapped open again as he pulled away to look at Juvia.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his cheeks still burning.

"Juvia wants to help To-kun," she replied with a blushing smile of her own. The rain woman kissed his neck as she began to stroke him, making him shiver a bit. Not in a million years did he ever think Juvia would do this for him. She kissed down his neck, down his torso, and just shy of his length. He gasped when he felt her lick the head of his member, making her pause. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I've just never had this done to me before," he said, looking down at her with a shy smile. Now that she knew she didn't do anything to hurt him, Juvia continued, running her tongue along the underside before sucking on the head as she stroked him. She'd heard enough about this from some of the girls at the guild, but had yet to put it into practice until now. "That feels so good," he breathed out, moaning softly a little as he closed his eyes.

He panted as she took him into her mouth and started bobbing her head, keeping her tongue pressed against the underside of his length. "God, yes…so good…" Totomaru ran the fingers of one hand through her azure locks as he moaned. "Don't stop, don't stop…mmm…Ju-chan…"

Juvia picked up the pace a little, happy to please him. "Ah! Be careful with your teeth…" The fire mage could feel a familiar heat building in his belly as he grew closer to climax. His fingers tangled in her hair as his panting became faster and his moans became louder. "Stop, wait- I-I can't..! I-I'm gonna cum- Ah!" He groaned as he released in her mouth, which the rain woman swallowed, his head hanging back in ecstasy. Totomaru breathed heavily, dealing with his afterglow as she pulled her mouth off of his now-softening member.

When he gathered his bearings again, he smiled sheepishly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Ju-chan. That felt really good." Juvia smiled and hugged him, nuzzling his neck happily.

"Anything for To-kun," she said, content that she was able to please him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company, but eventually Totomaru broke the silence.

"Maybe… maybe I could… return the favor?" he said softly as he raised a brow slightly, his cheeks still dusted red. Juvia pulled away from him, stunned that he would offer such a thing.

"E-eh?! Is To-kun serious?" Her face burned crimson at the mere thought of him doing that to her. She had to admit, she was curious as to what it felt like. Perhaps she would allow him to do so.

"Of course I'm serious. I don't take intimacy lightly, you know." He loved her more than anything in the world, and would do whatever made her happy at whatever pace she wanted. He would wait forever for her, and even if they never did have sex, he would love her just the same. "So… would you like me to?" She nodded shyly before answering verbally.

"Yes, Juvia would like that," she murmured. The rain woman took off her boots and dress, leaving her in just a bra and panties. Totomaru gently pressed her down on the bed, giving her sweet kisses that soon turned passionate. Before he moved on to kissing other places, he stopped and looked down at her, a little flustered.

"I don't have any experience, so if I'm doing something you don't like, let me know." He was a little embarrassed that he told her that, but it was the truth. Despite having one or two girlfriends prior to Juvia, he'd never gotten past kissing. He trailed kisses along her neck, nipping and licking occasionally, before pushing her bra up and revealing her breasts. The moment they were uncovered, her nipples started to harden. "You're incredibly beautiful, Ju-chan," he said, cupping her breasts in his hands, gently caressing them. He licked one of her nipples, but stopped when he heard her gasp. "Did I do something wrong?" He wanted to make sure this was a pleasant experience for her.

"N-no… Juvia isn't used to that, that's all. Keep going." It was a little bit weird, but enjoyable at the same time. She sighed as he continued lick her nipple, sucking on it every now and then. The fire mage's bangs brushed against her skin, tickling her slightly as he moved to repeat his process on the other breast.

Totomaru moved his attention elsewhere, laying kisses down her body before stopping at the waistband of her panties. He hooked his fingers into them and looked at Juvia for a final call. Receiving a nod from her, he pulled them off and set them aside somewhere on the bed. He kissed down her inner thighs, getting extremely close to her folds, but not touching them. He took a moment to look upon it; he could already feel the heat of arousal coming from her. He simply couldn't wait any longer. The fire mage drew his tongue along her spread damp folds, hearing her mewl and feeling her wriggle a bit beneath him. "Does it feel good?" he asked, looking up at her.

"It feels a little weird." It was a completely foreign sensation to her, but somehow it felt pleasurable.

"Tell me when it starts to feel good." He continued using his tongue on her, wanting desperately to please her like she did for him.

"Mm… around there maybe," the rain woman said as he drew ever closer to her clit. He may not have had any experience in performing intimate acts, but he knew about anatomy and what spot she was referring to. As soon as his tongue made contact with the sensitive bud, he could feel her becoming wetter. "Mmn!"

Totomaru wanted her to build up to an amazing climax, but not too quickly, so he toyed with her clit for a moment or two before moving down, closer to her entrance to taste her juices. He kept doing this for several minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. "Right there! Stay there!" she begged as soon as he reached her clit again. He licked and sucked on it, highly enjoying the moans she let out; it let him know he was doing something right. She could feel her climax building rapidly, and it only took mere seconds for her to reach it. "To-kun!" she cried out as her orgasm swept through her. The fire mage gave a few more licks to help her ride it out before pulling away. He laid beside her and pressed his forehead to her temple as he held her hand. Totomaru was happy that he was able to give her orgasm, but even happier that she let him do so.

As she settled into her afterglow, she turned her head to look at him, giving him a small kiss. "Thank you, To-kun. That felt really good."


End file.
